


A Gift Exchange

by Cakeinabasket



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: AddamsFamilyXChange2020, Bondage, Consensual derogatory name calling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom Gomez, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Morticia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeinabasket/pseuds/Cakeinabasket
Summary: Gomez and Morticia exchange gifts while they have the house all to themselves.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28
Collections: Addams Family Holiday Exchange





	A Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this and I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> My prompt: 15. Gomez/Morticia M or E-rated, Christmas vibes snow and fire, romantic and kinky please
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Snow fell thickly on Christmas Eve, a few hours until midnight. The Addams mansion was covered in white, the driveway a pristine sheet. The storm was forecasted to last for the next two days. The current occupants of the house was more than happy to stay inside.

The elder Addams couple were off on an elaborate cruise with a group of friends, leaving their son and daughter-in-law home alone. Their faithful butler, Lurch, was at home for the week with his mother. 

The inside of the old mansion was decorated for the holiday. A large wreath adorned the front door, large strands of tinsel lead to a sitting room with a roaring fire. An old, dry, bare tree sat in the corner with sparse decorations covering the nude branches. Piles of presents wrapped in dark paper lay around the base. Along the fireplace hearth, five stockings and one mitten were hung. 

Soft music wafted from the record player in the corner, setting a nice romantic mood. 

The couple sharing the couch intended to make the best of their time alone. They had been married for two years and this was the first major holiday they had the house to themselves. 

Gomez and Morticia had spent the last hour at a new bistro, enjoying an expensive meal and each other’s company. The snow had started to fall on the trip back home. 

Now, they sipped wine in front of the cozy fire while he regaled her with a childhood story. 

“Fester smashed Granny’s dentures to pieces. From then on, she came here for special visits, we were never invited back to her house.” Gomez chuckled and refilled his glass with the dark red wine. 

“You with a slingshot is a terrifying thought.” Morticia giggled as she drained her own glass, she waved off a refill. The warmth in her chest rivaled the heat from the man beside her. “If you’ll excuse me, darling, I need to use the restroom.” 

As she made to stand up, the room spun. The alcohol she consumed over the course of the night finally reached her head. With a steadying hand on the arm of the couch, she took a few deep breaths. 

“Alright there, Tish?” Gomez made to stand up but promptly sat back down. “Please don’t fall down the stairs.”

She glanced at him once she was confident in her ability to walk. “If you make jokes, you won’t get your present.” With a playful wink, she headed toward the door, hips swaying enticingly in the tight black dress. 

“Hurry back!” Gomez called as he started untying his shoes. 

Chilly air wafted from the outside making Morticia shiver, the sensation a sharp contrast to the overly warm room she just left. Ancient wood creaked and old pipes banged as she claimed the dimly lit stairs to their bedroom. Her footsteps echoed in the empty house. 

The solitude was a cherished gift from her in laws, they had known how desperately they wanted to be alone. The young couple understood how important the holidays were for their parents, the Addams and Frump families celebrated early together with dinner and gifts. 

Despite her parents attempts to contact her during their days of alone time, Gomez and Morticia’s only plan was incredible amounts of love making. At the last minute he had found an advertisement for the precious little bistro. They had to scramble to get dressed to make their reservations. 

As Morticia quietly closed the bedroom door behind her, she slipped out a black leather bag from the hiding place in her closet. A special surprise for the husband who had everything and the money to buy whatever he wanted. 

After dumping the items in the bag on the bed, she quickly removed her dress and undergarments. Goosebumps covered her skin as the cold air hit her. Nerves were not much of an issue anymore at this point in her marriage, their sex life was very active. She had no worries about him not enjoying his gift. 

Completely naked, she riffled through the expensive pile for the most important piece of her outfit. A black corset decorated with lace and a silk ribbon. Having practiced for hours the past week, she expertly tied the laces behind her back. The tight garment accentuated her curves and made breathing a little harder. 

Once satisfied with the bow in the back, she pulled on the matching sheer thong. Her pale skin contrasted sharply with the dark color, the thin material gave a hint at what lay beneath. 

A shoe box was retrieved from under the bed before she sat down. Inside was a pair of knee high leather boots with stiletto heels. Dusting off the leather, she sat them aside as she grabbed a pair of fishnet stockings. 

Gomez had mentioned his penchant for them one night after a rigorous bout of love making. They were not her favorite style of stockings but she decided to indulge his fantasy, he was such an amazing husband. 

After situating the bands neatly at her thighs, Morticia slipped on the boots. Carefully, she stood up and tested her walk. The last thing she wanted was to fall flat on her face in front of him, that would absolutely ruin the seductress look she was going for. 

The last piece of her outfit was a velvet choker her husband gifted her for her last birthday. A large ruby in the middle of her throat stood out against the black of her outfit. Ruffling her hair a bit, Morticia looked over herself critically. With one last sweep of red lipstick to her lips, she was satisfied with her appearance. 

Now to see if her husband felt the same. Adorning her silk robe, she made her way out of the room. The heels clicked loudly on the old wooden floors, much louder that the sensible heels she had worn earlier. 

With grace and poise, she gripped the handrail on the stairs and made her way down them. Once at the bottom, she breathed a constricted sigh of relief. Her brain was still a little fuzzy from the wine, and she had been asked not to fall down. 

The orange glow from the fire cast shadows on the floor and up the walls, the cold air dissipated the closer she came to the doorway. The room was inviting and the sight of her husband brought a smile to her face. 

Gomez had removed his shoes, socks, vest and tie while she was gone. His crisp white shirt was unbuttoned halfway down, exposing his well defined chest. Sprawled on the couch, hands under his head, he gazed into the flames. His ears perked up at the sound of her footsteps. 

She stopped next to his shoulder, hands on her hips as she waited for his attention. 

“Was staring to worry, cara mia.” Casually glancing over to his left, he was met with the sight of her long legs in fishnets. “Wow.” 

“I had to get your present ready.” Morticia watched in pleasure as his eyes trailed up her body. 

“You look incredible.” He reached out to play with an elastic band on the stocking. “You wore these for me.” 

She ran her fingers lightly through his neatly combed hair. “You’ve been a very good boy.” She pulled on the black strands, making him hiss in delight. 

“I want you to open one of your presents from me now.” Gomez pointed behind her to the blood red package sitting on the table. 

“You first, darling.” She dangled the end of the robe’s sash in front of his face. He caught the silk with his teeth, tugging the knot loose. 

Once the robe hit the floor, Gomez groaned in delight at the sight of her. His eyes zoomed over every inch of her body. Morticia felt her cheeks heat up as his gaze lingered between her legs. 

“I couldn’t ask for anything better.” His voice was husky and low, his accent thick and rich. He took her hips in her hands, thumbs rubbing over the fine material, and turned her around. “Exquisite.” 

Morticia gasped in delight as his warm breath washed over the bare skin of her ass. Hands glided over her body, fingers dug into pale skin. The powerful warmth of him heated up her body in the most amazing way, causing her to moan. 

His smooth lips traced down her ass cheeks, Gomez buried his face between them to lick over the small strip of fabric there. 

“Oh, darling.” Morticia purred, her hands curled into fists against her stomach. She was already wet and her clit throbbed from his adorning affection. 

To her shock, Gomez pulled away completely. “Open your present.” He was demanding her, she knew instantly that he was in charge of their intimate game. Not her, like she planned all evening. The thought raced hot through her body and pooled low in her belly. 

Reluctantly, she moved away from his loving embrace to the table. Morticia made a show of bending over, spreading her legs so he received a delightful glimpse between them. The animalistic groan from behind made her smile. Maybe she could turn the leadership of this game back into her hands. 

The gift was carefully wrapped, a black bow perched on top. With an air of seductiveness she acquired over her two years of marriage, she sat down on his lap and purposefully wiggled her hips in disguise of getting comfortable. His straining erection pressed against her. 

He gripped her tight in hopes of keeping her steady. His nose pushed the hair over her ear aside so he could lick and suck on the sensitive skin of her earlobe. 

Morticia fought hard against her body’s natural urge to give in to him, instead focusing on the gift in her lap. With precision, she slit the paper with her nail and pulled it free. Removing the lid, she peered inside and found two items nestled in red tissue paper. A pair of metal handcuffs and a riding crop had her quirking a finely plucked eyebrow at her husband. 

As she set them on the table, Gomez discarded the box on the floor and swung her around so was she cradled on his lap. The feral, lust filled look in his eyes infused her with equal parts arousal and fear. 

“Well, Mrs. Addams, I feel like you need to be punished.” Gomez grinned before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. His hand slid down to her knee, fingers wiggled beneath the diamond shaped design. “Shacking up with a man you met at a funeral.” He shook his head in mock disappointment before kissing her again. 

Morticia moaned as he bit her bottom lip, his tongue pushed inside roughly, curling around her own tongue. 

Abruptly, he ended the kiss and smacked her ass. “Up.” 

She pouted in disappointment but his fierce look had her scrambling to her feet. Placing a light kiss on her hip, Gomez reached behind her for the two items. Placing the riding crop on the couch next to him, he held up the handcuffs. At his finger twirl, her eyes lit up in excitement. 

Spinning around for him, Morticia eagerly positioned her hands behind her back. “Good girl.” The praise made her knees weak, she was in trouble and she loved every second of it. 

Once the cold metal was fastened around her wrists, he skated both hands up her arms to the laces of her corset. Gomez’s hands shook in his excitement as he plucked the knot free. Impatiently, he tore the laces from the eyelets, throwing them to the floor along with the corset. 

He spun her back to face him, he eyed her breasts hungrily, watching with unabashed glee as her exposed nipples hardened. 

Wetting her dry lips, Morticia felt trepidation and enthusiasm for where he was taking this. 

“I love the corset, darling, but you look so much better like this.” Gomez nonchalantly leaned back on the couch, eyes never leaving her glorious body. Blindly, he snatched up the riding crop. 

“I have it on good authority Mr. Addams loves punishing wicked woman.” He smacked his clothed leg with the leather then patted his thighs. “Come here, on your stomach.” 

Every muscle in her body tensed at the condescending tone in his voice but the hedonistic part of her brain urged her forward. 

He appraised her remaining clothing. “I love the stockings and the boots, they can stay. Those panties, on the other hand, need to go.” Gomez extended greedy hands for the underwear but she took a step back. 

Morticia briefly hated herself for the contriteness she felt but the faux angry expression on his face filled her with heat. Biting her bottom lip to suppress a moan, she held her head high and locked gazes with him. “I don’t want these ripped, Mr. Addams.” 

Without a word of acknowledgment, Gomez snapped his fingers and pointed to the spot between his knees. Willingly, she came forward. 

Usually, her husband was all for ripping and tearing at her panties. He was very vocal about the uselessness of her clothes. Despite his dominating behavior, he carefully tugged them down her hips where they pooled around her ankles. She flicked them off entirely with her boot and waited under his scrutiny. 

His brown eyes traveled from her face down her form, sometimes going back for a second look. He grunted in appreciation. “I will have to add ten more lashes to your punishment for not following my order the first time.” Gomez patted his thighs again and Morticia knew then her choices here were limited. 

The choice was made in less than ten seconds, a choice she was all to willing to make. The pleased look on Gomez’s face indicated he knew that as well. 

Leaning on her knees on the couch next to his leg, she carefully positioned herself over him. Her bound hands made this much more difficult, Gomez’s refusal to help was deliciously humiliating. Her cheek was pressed into the flowery pink cushion, her spine arched so she wouldn’t land to hard on him. 

Gomez’s hot palm pressed down on her back, urging her to lay flat on his lap. The hardness poking into her stomach made her moan into the fabric, the trailing fingers along her bare skin was torment. 

Gently, he moved her bound hands off her ass up to the small of her back. Gomez fondled the smooth cheeks, lightly slapping one then bending down to kiss and lick the pink flesh. “Riding crop sound good to you?”

Morticia was trembling in anticipation, this game was new and she wasn’t sure what to expect. She was loving it. “Please.” Another sharp slap had her whimpering. 

“Pleading like a filthy slut, no wonder you were so willing to bend over for me.” He sneered, hand fisting in her hair and roughly pulling. 

The leather of the riding crop glided over her skin, light and tickling. She tensed when the sensation disappeared and was replaced with a sharp sting. Morticia arched her hips up for more, yearning for the pain. 

Gomez chuckled darkly at her wonton behavior but she did not care. She needed more of that exquisite pain, whining when he withheld it from her. 

The wack he gave her other cheek was much harder, the sound was loud over her heavy breathing. She moaned brokenly into the cushion after another smack, uncomfortably wet and aching. 

Ten more lashes left her with tears in her eyes, five more and she was outright sobbing. She clenched her thighs together in desperate need of some relief but found none. 

Hearing her sniffle, Gomez promptly abandoned the riding crop. He stroked her hair soothingly and lovingly. “Too much, Tish?” His voice was the one of her kind, caring husband. 

She cleared her throat, readjusting her numb feet. “Can we move on to the next thing, darling? I’m feeling a little overwhelmed.” 

“Of course, cara mia.” Gomez said soothingly. She made to turn over but he stopped her. “Not yet.”

“What are you going to do?” A knot of fear formed in her belly but she told herself to knock it off. This was her husband, her Gomez, he loved her more than anything. 

“Since you took your punishment so well, I think you deserve a reward.” The commanding tone was back but with it was a touch of softness. 

Morticia let him guide her hips up until she was on her knees, a hot gust of breath on her cunt made her gasp. “Thank you, Mr. Addams.” 

Gomez slid out from beneath her, shifting so he was behind her. His hands were light and gentle on her stinging ass as he pushed her legs wider so he could see every bit of her. Placing loving kisses on her stinging skin, he inhaled her scent. “You smell delicious.”

She rested her forehead on the couch, moaning before he even touched her. This was her absolute favorite thing he did to her, she couldn’t get enough of his talented mouth. “Darling, please.” 

He pulled her closer by her hips so every word caressed her wet flesh. “I guess I could give my little slut what she craves.” He dragged his tongue through the wetness between her lower lips, groaning at the taste of her. 

Morticia whined into the ugly fabric as his hot tongue teased around her sensitive back entrance. He lapped hungrily at the spot before licking back down to her cunt. He thrust his tongue inside her and fucked her with it. 

She bucked her hips, but his strong hands kept her pressed against his face. “Gomez!” She cried out into the warm room, nails digging into her palms. 

His fingers replaced his tongue inside her, Morticia sunk her teeth into the cushion as he roughly fingered her. She wasn’t going to last long, her body was tensing around the well practiced fingers. “Don’t be a bastard, let me come.” 

Gomez stopped all movements. “Excuse me?” The sharpness of his voice made her whimper. 

“You heard me.” She was breathless and so incredibly aroused but she would not let him have the upper hand here. Squeezing her lower muscles around his fingers, she smiled triumphantly as his thumb rubbed her clit in retaliation. 

He chuckled, fingers flexing against her slick muscles. “Can’t be too submissive, huh?” 

Morticia growled through gritted teeth, “It goes against everything in me.” She moved her foot so the stiletto heel was digging into his thigh. 

“As someone who is currently in you,” He withdrew his fingers to the tips before thrusting them back in. “I know you too well.” He licked at the wetness dripping from her. “I won’t be a bastard, I promise.” 

She sighed in satisfaction as he resumed his movements in her body. The tip of his tongue flicked along her neglected clit, before sucking the swollen nub into his mouth. 

The combination of his rough fingers and hungry mouth sent her over the edge. Her scream was loud and long as her body tensed. Her legs shook from the intensity of her orgasm. Weak with pleasure, Morticia sank down on to the couch, eyes fluttering shut in bliss. 

Gomez lightly stroked his hand down her back, his fingers massaged her arms above the handcuffs. Her fingers were numb and her arms ached but she had lost the ability to care just then. 

Once she caught her breath, Morticia turned over onto her back with his help. The choker was sticking to the light sheen of sweat on her skin, making her neck itch. 

“Come here.” Gomez said softly as he lifted her into his lap, cradling her against him. He kissed her lips sweetly then placed a kiss on the ruby at her throat. He gently reached under her neck to unclip the choker, tossing it lightly on the table. “You alright? Should we continue?” 

Morticia nodded, moaning in pleasure as he trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. He licked an erect nipple then sucked on the hard peak. He switched to her other breast and gave the soft skin the same amount of attention. 

“Can you stand?” Gomez ran his hand down her stocking clad legs, relishing the texture of the material and her smooth legs. He reached the bands, grinning at the wetness he found, wetness that had dripped down her thighs. 

She nuzzled her face into his neck. “Give me a minute.” Turning her attention to him, Morticia licked a bead of sweat from his neck then bit into the tender flesh. Gomez moaned and squeezed her breast, twisting the nipple between his fingers. “When are you planning to take off these handcuffs?” 

Gomez kissed her forehead then her nose. “Now if you’d prefer.” 

“Please, my hands are painfully numb.” Morticia wiggled off his lap to stand, his gentle hands held onto her hips to keep her steady. 

He found the key in his pocket and carefully unlocked the handcuffs. Once the metal was tossed to the table, Morticia massaged some feeling back into her fingers. 

While she was preoccupied, Gomez placed kisses along her spine until he was standing behind her. “I’m going to fuck you know.” He growled low in her ear, rocking his aching erection against her behind. 

The sensation of his clothed body against her nude form was exhilarating. She pressed her hips back into his and pouted. “If that’s what Mr. Addams wishes.” She lifted her heavy arm to pat his cheek. “I love my present.” 

He kissed the curtain of hair in his face. “I wanted to make this present the most special of them all.” Gomez laced his fingers over her stomach, holding her close. 

“I’m surprise you didn’t bring out the mistletoe.” Morticia moaned as he licked the sweat from her shoulder. 

“That’s above the bed.” He growled low and brushed his fingers teasingly between her legs. “Bend over the back of the couch.” He gave her light tap on the behind before stepping away from her. 

She made her walk much more dramatic for his benefit, swaying her hips and tossing her hair. His groan of appreciation sent arousal coursing through her. If she wanted to she could have her husband at her feet with a simple command. She decided against it for now, she was enjoying his dominating side too much to ask him to stop. 

Placing her hands on the back of the pink couch, she shot him a seductive smile before bending over, ass pushed out temptingly. “Like this, Mr. Addams?” Morticia purred, grinning to herself as he licked his lips. 

“Perfect.” Gomez’s shirt was hastily chucked to the floor, leaving him in only pants and boxer briefs. The hardness of his cock strained against the fabric, she licked her lips when his hand reached for the zipper. 

He was behind her quickly, his hands skimming down her back to her thighs, where he pushed them open even wider. The strain on her muscles was delicious. 

“You are utterly beautiful.” Gomez massaged her slick inner thighs. “Mr. Addams is very pleased with you.” He bent over her to whisper in her ear, “Such a good girl for me.” 

Morticia moaned deep in her throat, nails digging hard into the couch. She was surprised at herself for finding those two little words so sexy. Of course, the sexiness of the man saying them definitely helped. “Please, I want you inside me.”

He shook his head. “That’s not good girl language, you know, but I’ll let it slide this time.” The hot hardness of his erection teased between her legs, the head bumped against her clit. 

Morticia bit her lip as the length of him glided between her slick folds. He moved higher than usual as he rubbed himself along her back entrance. She tensed her entire body, worried that was where he was going. She trusted Gomez immensely but she wasn’t ready for that yet. 

Knowing her as well as he did, Gomez squeezed her hip reassuringly before moving back down to her cunt. She relaxed and pushed her hips into him, eager to take him. 

With a grunt, he thrust deep inside her. The glorious stretch of him was sublime, they were made for each other. Her eyes fluttered shut as her inner muscles tightened around his length. 

Gomez moaned deeply into the slick skin of her back, he was alternating between bites and kisses. “Cara Mia.” He hissed as she rocked her hips back. 

“Fuck me, Mr. Addams.” Morticia said breathlessly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. His hands gripped her hips tight and she knew dark purple bruises would match his fingerprints. 

He stayed still inside her as his hands roamed her body. He rubbed her shoulders then lightly ran his fingers down her back. He reached around to fondle her breasts, flicking his fingers over the hard nipples. Lightly pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, Gomez dug his fingers into her flesh and began pounding hard inside her. 

Morticia gasped at the lack of slow thrusts, moaning as he went straight for rough and hard. Her body shook with each powerful thrust. She cried out in ecstasy, burying her face into the couch as she held on. 

He was panting hard, sweat dripping down his body as he fucked her like their lives depended on it. The hard slap of their drenched skin as their bodies met nearly eclipsed her screams. 

“Fuck!” Morticia extended her arm back in desperate need to hold onto him. His fingers found hers and they clutched onto each other tight. A tingle started up her spine, the knot in her belly was ready to snap. 

“Touch that sweet little clit of yours.” Gomez growled, releasing her hand. He roughly pulled her back to him by the waist, driving himself deeper inside her. 

With a shaky hand, she reached between her thighs to press against her slipper nub. She gasped and cried out as she set a fast pace, rubbing the overly sensitive area in tight circles. “Ooh!”

After a hard, deep thrust and a simultaneous stroke of her clit, Morticia hit her peak. A harsh scream left her throat as vast waves of pleasure coursed through her body, causing her eyes to roll back and her muscles to tighten almost painfully. 

Gomez did not let up, he rode her through the orgasm, craving his own release once she had achieved hers. “I’m almost there, my love.” His moan was long, his hands scrambled to hold her upright once she started to relax. 

She could barely breath, her heart felt like it was ready to leap out of her chest. The nerves in her body were over stimulated and Gomez’s rough thrusting was beginning to become overwhelming. She knew it was only fair to him to let him finish but he had wrung ever ounce of pleasure she could handle. 

A final hard shove of his hips drove him to completion, he came hot and intense inside her. His roar echoed in the empty house, his hips crashed into her hers, nearly toppling them over the couch. 

They grasped at each other, holding one another in a tangle of sweaty limbs. Gomez nuzzled his face into her shoulder, peppering kissed all over her smooth skin. Morticia clung to the arm wrapped around her chest. Her feet were hurting from the steep angle of the boots and she was certain her shaky legs would no longer support her weight. 

He pulled away from the embrace, hands gentle as he separated their lower halves. Making sure his wife did not hit the floor, Gomez scooped her up and carried her around to the front of the couch. 

Immediately, Morticia kicked her boots off. The stockings were quickly rolled down her legs, the sweat on her skin made the fine material itchy. She flexed her aching toes before rubbing the arch of her foot with her thumbs. 

“Here, darling.” Gomez plucked a hand towel off the chair in the corner, handing it to her with a kiss to her head. 

“Thank you.” She said softly as she wiped the sweat from her face, under her breasts and from her underarms. Cleaning the sticky fluids from between her legs made her wince as the rough towel grazed her highly sensitive skin. 

Gomez was giving himself a quick cleanup with another towel, the sweat and fluids that clung to every inch of his skin was hastily wiped off. He chucked the soiled towel on top of his vest and did the same to hers. 

Morticia looked around the room for her scattered clothes, in hopes of finding something to put back on. Spotting her husband’s white shirt on the floor, she snatched it up and slipped the expensive shirt on. The hem reached her mid thigh but she deemed it sufficient. 

“Looks better on you than it ever did on me.” Gomez said appreciatively as he buttoned up his pants. 

She smiled gratefully, smoothing out the fabric. “I’m not sure white is my color.” 

He took a cigar out of the coat that hung on the back of a recliner, lighting it and snorting at her comment. “Darling, every color is your color. Honestly, Tish, you could wear a pink tutu and I would still find you incredibly sexy.” 

Morticia wrinkled her nose in distaste. “Hate to disappoint you but I would rather die than wear that.” She gathered up the riding crop and handcuffs, placing them back in the box. She crumpled the wrapping paper into a ball and sat it on the table. 

“Get over here, beautiful.” He said softly, injecting as much love as he could into the four words. Gomez laid back on the couch facing the fire. He had a soft blanket draped over his lap. 

The heat of the room was unbearable, her cheeks were still flushed a dark red from the exertion but she went to him. Snuggling up beside him with her head on his chest, Morticia let herself relax and enjoy the peaceful time with the man she loved. 

Her eyes were drifting closed when Gomez cleared his throat. 

“Uh, Tish. I hope I didn’t upset you when I kept calling you a girl.” His hand stopped caressing her back. “I know you find it demeaning and insulting.”

She lifted her head to see his handsome face, worry and shame were etched there. “Not all, darling. Yes, I do hate when grown women are referred to as girls, however, I do like when you say it. The fact you respect me so much makes it incredibly sexy when you play like you don’t.” She shrugged and laid her head back down then squeezed him around the chest. 

Gomez’s tense muscles eased up at her reassurance. “The riding crop and handcuffs, good, right?” He kissed her black hair. “I wasn’t to beastly with them, was I?” 

Morticia chuckled and kissed his chest. “They are a fine addition. We should definitely use them more often and on you next time.” She rubbed her nose along the smooth skin of his neck. “You were the right amount of beastly and loving.” 

“Wonderful.” He held her close, kneading soothing circles into her back. He squinted at the clock on the table next to them. “It’s a quarter after midnight.” 

“Oh?” Morticia pushed herself up onto her elbows so she was above him. “Merry Christmas, my love.” 

He moved up to her for a sweet, loving kiss. A complete contrast to the aggressive love making they had earlier. “Merry Christmas, cara mia.”

Before she could settle back down against him, Gomez waved to the pile of presents under the tree. “Wanna open gifts now? I bought you many more.” 

She winked and sat up, tossing the blanket behind them. “I know, I’ve already looked through them and found all mine.” They shared a laugh, warm and happy. 

As the young couple showered each other in gifts and love, the snow continued to fall outside. The cold, white layer on the ground was no match for the warmth radiating from the Addams mansion.


End file.
